Sleepykinq
Jeremy'''https://sleepy-kinq.tumblr.com/about (born: ), better known online as '''Sleepykinq or Skrill, is an Italian YouTube animator and artist. He is best known for his animation memes, and is one of the most popular animators in the animation meme community. He is a transmale. He's also in a relationship with his boyfriend, PrinceChain, who's also an animator on YouTube. He's a self-taught hobbyist cartoonist and pursues to become a professional horror artist in the future. He was previously known for creating Re-Nightmare, a comic series featuring his original characters. The comics were later adapted into animated YouTube videos, which have since been deleted. The series received criticism due to its controversial content. It was officially cancelled on July 24, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGCzYQXksV8 He is currently redeveloping the series under the new name Doll Eye. He also has a second channel named NASTY DOCTOR where he primarily uploads memes and unfinished animations. For drawing, he uses Paint Tool SAI 2, and Sony Vegas Pro 16 for editing. Characters Alfred Brown *Alfred is an everyday man that lives with his family composed by him, his wife Yuki and his daughter Shai, he's really religious (Christian, most likely) and prays a lot, and he has been praying even more often since the death of his son Shia, that left him with a life-changing trauma, he ended up praying so much that he received a guardian angel, that is Kao, the two both play the role of main protagonists who get stuck in the hospital. Kao Ushi *Kao is a guardian angel whose job is to protect Alfred; the two both play the role of main protagonists who get stuck in the hospital. *Because of his personality, it's not easy for him to get his job properly done, and that will cause a lot of trouble for both him and the one who loves. Lilly Burns *Lilly used to be a fashion model in the Burns Fashion Company, she tried out a lot of the clothes STRANGER designed because of his preference towards her and her body, they got to know each other through their jobs and fell in love. *After getting married pretty quickly, they had a son and decided to call him Jeremy, but because of STRANGER's wish of him keeping the company growing in the future, they both started becoming strict and isolated the son from the outside world for the longest time, STRANGER being way stricter than the wife, who didn't really enjoy treating the son like that, however, she did not want to say "no" to her husband and instead followed his steps. Mago *Mago is a doll that has belonged to Mystery since he was the age of 11, from then to now, the two never got separated from each other. Quemaduras misteriosas (Victor) *El misterio en realidad no es un médico real, pero logró tomar el control del hospital (vacío) y ahora finge ser uno a diario, tiene poco o ningún conocimiento sobre el mundo médico, sin embargo, intenta realizar una "cirugía" en cualquiera que pueda tener en sus manos. Stranger *Mystery's father, he first appears on Skrill's channel in video called "CLAUSTROPHOBIA| ORIGINAL ANIMATION/SHORT STORY" *Before becoming a rich designer, he used to go to war and even though he came home alive and safe from it, he was left mentally scarred enough to make him a stressed, abusive father and husband. He was already abusive enough before the event but after the loss of his wife, his mental state worsened to the point of being overly protective towards his son, his intentions were good, but his ways weren't at all. Other characters Yuki Chairo *She has a really caring and warm personality, but she has also a short temper and is usually stressed/tired. *Yuki is Alfred's wife and Shai's mother. Shia Brown *He was a curious and energetic kid. *He wished to become a superhero or an astronaut. Shai Brown *Currently goes to college. *Hides most of her life from her parents: she doesn't want to get caught doing minor crimes. *Unlike her religious family, she's an atheist. *Her personality can be quite cold and aggressive, however, she is sweet and bubbly in presence of the ones she trusts: her friends and her girlfriend. *Despite her ways, she is really into cute stuff. Jessy Edgebot *Jessy is in a relationship with Shai *Works as a DJ, loves rave music *Street girl that often gets into fights and vandalism *Has lost her arm and eye due to unknown reasons. She doesn't enjoy talking about it, but she's proud of her prosthetics *Hedgehog *She likes to joke around with people a bit too much and always keeps that dumb smile on her face. Several people claim she's crazy Skrill Sleepykinq's fursona, icon. Gallery newcanvas1gnfh_by_sleepykinq_dczl0cc-pre.png db2sl79-e1eb5987-2334-45a4-b07f-7d5788486bc8.png dcrcwvl-5f6de1fa-b46c-451a-8eb7-09798986de41.png doctors_hate_him__by_sleepykinq_dcv925w-fullview.jpg es:Sleepykinq References Category:YouTube Animators Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:Italian YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers